The Dance of Dreams/Part 1
It was a week later after the apparent apocalypse was stopped. Everyone appeared to be doing things as usual. Brainy was seen insisting to the Smurflings that they read his books, as they kept turning away whenever he would face them. Jokey was seen running around laughing as many Smurfs opened his explosive packages. Smurfette would then head over to her home and find Glovey sitting depressed and bored at the table. She would constantly ask him what was bothering him. The haired Smurf insisted however that he was well. Smurfette: Glovey, I know something is bothering you. Glovey: Nope. I feel fine. I’m just… He would stop and sigh. Smurfette pulls a chair and sits next to him and puts her hand on his face. Smurfette: You can tell me anything. Glovey: I guess I’m a bit bored today. Smurfette: Hmm… We could do something different today. Maybe Papa Smurf might have an idea. She exits her house and heads over to Papa Smurfs lab. Smurfette: Oh, poor Glovey. He’s so sad. Smurfette opens the door and sees Papa Smurf packing his luggage. Smurfette: Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Papa Smurfette: What’s wrong Smurfette? Smurfette: It’s Glovey. He’s been so depressed lately. I know something is bothering him. He just won’t admit it. He only claimed to be bored. Papa Smurf: Ah yes. I took notice myself, Smurfette. I suspect that it has to do with what you told me occurred last week. Smurfette: Papa Smurf? Do you think, maybe if we came along with you, it would cheer up Glovey and make him stop feeling sad? Papa Smurf: Hmm… I don’t see why not. I was planning to play another game of chess with my good friend, Homnibus. Smurfette jumps with joy as she hugs Papa Smurf. Smurfette: Oh, thank you, Papa Smurf! Thank you, thank you, thank you! She runs out quickly as Papa Smurf chuckles. She pulls Glovey, out who remains with a flat face. Smurfette: Papa Smurf said we could come with him. Glovey: Where are we going? Smurfette: He’s off to see his friend, Homnibus. He’s another wizard like, Papa. I know it will be very Smurfy for you. Glovey: I don’t know… what if I just stay and… Smurfette pulls his face and gives him a big kiss, making his eyes big and cheeks red. He then gives his goofy smile. Glovey: Did I say stay? I meant to say we would all have fun! Glovey scratches his head as he laughs nervously while Smurfette giggles. Glovey waits outside as Smurfette heads back into the house and comes out again with a picnic basket. Glovey gives a sly smile as his belly begins to grumble. Papa Smurf finally meets with the two Smurfs. Papa Smurf: Are we all set here? Smurfette: Yes, Papa Smurf. Feathers hovers down next to the trio. Papa Smurf gets up first. Smurfette jumps on second and she then lowers her hand to reach Glovey’s as she pulls him up. Feathers takes off as the other Smurfs are seen waving goodbye. Smurfette: Do they know we all left, Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf: Not quite. They all think it’s just the two of you. I left Aasif in charge to act as if he were me. Glovey: So I wasn’t the only one who saw a small resemblance. Feathers flies over kingdoms, passed many houses, and through many clouds until it reaches Homnibus’ house. The stork lowers its head as the three Smurfs slide down. The bird then flies away as Glovey and Smurfette wave goodbye to it. Papa Smurf knocks on the front door. The old wizard opens the door and appears surprised. Homnibus: Oh! Papa Smurf! Please, come in! Come in! Papa Smurf: Thank you, Homnibus. The three get inside as Homnibus closes the door. Homnibus: I see you brought two of your Smurfs. Hmm… hair. Ah yes, this must be the haired Smurf you kept telling me about. It’s good to finally meet you Glovey Smurf. And I see the famous Smurfette is over there. What brings you here, Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf: I was wondering if you were up for a friendly competition of chess. Homnibus: I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Glovey, Smurfette, you two make yourselves comfortable. Glovey: Thank you, sir. Papa Smurf heads over to a table with Homnibus. The two begin their game as Smurfette sets a cloth on the floor and she puts the basket on top of it. She then pulls out two plates with napkins. Glovey appears too busy observing the many potions sets along with various texts he sees lying around. He then joins Smurfette and helps her pull out food. The two start out by eating a sandwich made of lettuce. Glovey opens the basket and notices a vine of fresh Smurfberries inside. He pulls it out and takes one. He then takes another and puts it in Smurfette’s mouth. She smiles as she swallows it. She then lies down on his lap as he continues to feed her. She looks back at him and can’t help but to smile. Glovey: What? Smurfette: Oh nothing. I was just remembering the day we met. You coming in to my rescue. We didn’t even know each other, yet you felt you had to risk yourself to save me. Smurfette gets then pulls Glovey down by surprise to have him lie next to her. Smurfette: Then there was the time when you proposed to me. We had to have our wedding in secrecy. Yet, it was still so romantic. Then the way you would sing for me with that Smurfy voice. And your dancing… She begins to yawn until she falls asleep. Glovey: Smurfette? She doesn’t respond as she appears fast asleep. He then closes his eyes and sleeps with her. He opens his eyes again and sees her still asleep. He gets up and sees Papa Smurf and Homnibus asleep at the table as well. He begins to walk around the house. He stops when he sees a room that catches his attention. He enters it and sees many designs on the wall that depict many moons and stars. He sees many giant crystals around the room as well. Finally, there was a big chair in the middle of the room. He finds it a bit peculiar to see a single chair there. He walks over and climbs on top to take a seat. He looks around the room and sees nothing out of the ordinary by sitting down. He starts to yawn as he closes his eyes and ends up falling asleep on the chair. As he slept away, the room began to change and show images of his deep thoughts. The room is revealed to be the imaginarium. Both Papa Smurf and Homnibus wake up after hearing all the noise of the imaginarium depicting Glovey’s imagination. Homnibus: It sounds like one of your Smurfs is using my imaginarium. How exciting. Let us go and see. Papa Smurf sees Smurfette waking confused. Smurfette: What’s going on, Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf: Well, we’re about to find out. story]] Smurfette gets up and follows Papa Smurf and Homnibus into the imaginarium room. They all see Glovey sitting in the chair asleep as he snored. Meanwhile, they were seeing his subconscious thoughts out in the open. The scenario showed a young man walking down into a town. He wore the familiar looking black pants, black dress shoes, and white socks. The exception is that he had a red tunic with a black belt. He stopped and pulled his hair all the way to the back and made a ponytail to it. He appears very confident as he is seen stretching and warming up. He lifts his right arm and stops. Papa Smurf: It’s Glovey. He’s imagining himself as a human. Smurfette can’t help but to gaze at him, admirably as she blinks her eyes fast. Glovey: Hmm…. Weird… Why did I feel the urge to tighten my hand? Since when do I wear gloves? He continues walking onward to a town. He sees many of the townsfolk running all over the place. He sees many soldiers who wear the emblem of Richard III on their flags. He sees them all attack the wizard Nemesis. None appear to be a match for him. One of the soldiers is sent flying next to Glovey. The soldier passes out as he drops his sword. Glovey goes for the sword and challenges the wizard. Nemesis: Is this really the best the king could do? Sending a boy to face me this time? Glovey: Let’s dance, Nemesis! Glovey begins to swing his sword around the hair as Nemesis laughs. The wizard then begins to shoot fireballs with his wand. Glovey swings at the wand and ends up breaking it. He then runs at him and strikes him down. Nemesis gets up laughing as he begins to glow in a dark purple aura. He slowly begins to walk towards Glovey. Glovey tries to swing at him but misses. Nemesis zaps at the sword, causing it to break, leaving Glovey to gasp. He then aims at him again and shoots his lightning beam. Glovey quickly reaches for his pocket and pulls out a pair of reflective glasses, causing the attack to return to Nemesis. He screams in agony and pain. He lets out a violent growl as he takes his hood off, revealing his repulsive face. Nemesis: You little brat! How dare you! You will pay for this! Glovey slowly backs away as Nemesis raises his hands with the dark aura and lightning. Nemesis: I know a suitable punishment for you. How would you like to become a Smurf? Nemesis zaps straight towards Glovey. Suddenly, a trophy is seen flying, causing the beam to hit the trophy instead. Nemesis: What?!! Nemesis turns around, only to get punched in the face and left falling unconscious. Glovey’s savior was none other than his human father. Dad: Nobody messes with my son while I’m around. Glovey: Dad! How did you know I was here? Dad: I didn’t. But then again, I was curious to know why everyone in here was running all over the place. Loud trumpets can be heard playing as many guards are seen marching towards the two humans. All the guards stand aside as they let the king pass. Richard III: Impressive skills you portrayed out there, boy. Glovey: Thank you, but my dad’s the real hero here. Richard III: Quite. How would you two like to join my knights to help protect my fair kingdom? Glovey: Sorry, but no can do. I’m not the fighting type anyways. We’re just performers, sir. Richard III: Yes. Your father is the greatest performer I have ever seen. You should be proud, boy. Glovey: I am. Dad: Thank you, your majesty. We must be on our way now. Let’s go, Michael. Glovey: Hey, dad. What’s a Smurf? Dad: Where did you hear that? Glovey: That mad man said he would turn me into a Smurf. Glovey follows his dad over to a market area. The two of them are seen browsing over many stands as they purchase items. Papa Smurf: Astonishing. I am guessing this is how Glovey met Nemesis for the first time. Smurfette: But it’s all wrong, Papa Smurf. Glovey told me everything how it happened. At first he was at loss on his memories. Afterwards though he told me how it was Nemesis who turned him into a Smurf, then launched him out to the forest to leave him to die. That’s how he found us when Gargamel tried to catch us that fateful day. Papa Smurf: Hmm… Perhaps there is more to Glovey here. Smurfette: It makes me wonder if this is why Glovey is sad. What if he doesn’t want to be with us anymore? What if he doesn’t like me anymore and decides to leave us? Smurfette gets upset as she continues to watch. Homnibus: Let us keep watching. Glovey: Dad, I’m gonna go find something to eat. Dad: Alright, son. But hurry fast. We still have to rehearse for my next performance and I still have to see if you’re ready to take over my work. Glovey: I know, dad. I know. I’ll be back! Glovey runs over to a food area. He sees many stands with different fruits and vegetables. He notices far away a lone stand with Smurfberries. He heads over to them and buys a basket load and begins to eat a few. Smurfette: Look! Smurfberries! Papa Smurf: Interesting. He seems to have blended in everything he desires here. He doesn’t want to stop being a Smurf at all. This whole thing is nothing but his piece of Heaven. Smurfette: How Smurfy! That means then that… Glovey: Whoops! Almost forgot. I gotta get going before dad gets worried. Glovey begins to head back. He stops when he sees a young human girl running as she cries for help. She appeared to be wearing a white Smurf hat, a white dress, and white high heels. Behind her, Gargamel appeared to be chasing her with a net. Everyone began pointing at the sight as they tried to stop the wizard. Glovey dropped his Smurfberries and ran over to where the wizard was. He took the net away from him and broke it. Gargamel: Grrr! I’ll get you, you rotten Smurf! Glovey: pulls his nose, pokes his eyes, then trips him down to the ground. Everyone begins to cheer and clap for him as the king’s men come and take Gargamel away. He then goes over to the young girl and helps her up. Papa Smurf and Homnibus squint their eyes and then chuckle. Smurfette: Wowee wow! I knew he would never forget about me! Smurfette crosses her hands as she continues to watch herself as a human with Glovey. Glovey: Are you okay, miss? Smurfette: Why yes, thank you. Oh? You’re not from around here are you? Glovey stops as he gets mesmerized by her beauty and looks down. His face turns red as he gives a nervous laugh. Smurfette can’t help but to giggle. Smurfette: I’m Smurfette. Glovey: I’m Michael… wait! Smurfette? Smurfette… It sounds just like Smurf. Anyways, that’s an interesting set of clothes you have on. You must be another performer too. Smurfette: Well, I do love to dance. Glovey: Hey, me too. Maybe we should dance together sometime. Hey, maybe we can hang out right now. I mean… if you’re not busy… Smurfette: Smurfy! The two humans walk together to the main square of the town. Glovey takes Smurfette to see many sights from wild animals, to street performances. Glovey impresses Smurfette by standing over where many performers were and beating them at their own games. He performs his signature dance moves and wins everytime. Everyone cheers and begins to throw blue roses at him. He catches one and gives it to Smurfette, and then kisses her cheek. She begins to feel more attracted to him at this point. The two then head over to a water fountain and sit. Both stare at the birds as they bathe. They put their hands down. Glovey ends up putting his hand on top of Smurfette’s. Both quickly react and look at each other’s blushing faces. Both get closer and reach for a kiss. Unfortunately, Glovey is pulled down to the ground. He looks up and sees a shirtless muscular man. He appeared to be wearing a white Smurf hat with white pants and white shoes. Next to him, was another man wearing the same clothes, except he wasn’t muscular and he wore glasses. Papa Smurf: Hmm… Let’s see… That is definitely Hefty and Brainy Smurfs. Smurfette: Ugh! I just remembered how unsmurfy those two were with my Glovey! Hefty: What do you think you’re doing with my girl?! If I catch you trying to do anything funny, i’ll Smurf you up. Glovey: Smurf me up? Smurfette: Hefty! You leave him alone! You weren’t even there to save me when Gargamel was trying to Smurfnap me. Brainy: Now, now Smurfette. We are only trying to keep you safe here. Papa always says to not talk to strangers because papa is always… Hefty and Smurfette: Not now, Brainy! Smurfette: I told you already that I don’t have those kind of feelings for you. You’re just like a brother to me. Glovey continues to watch the two argue. He then gets an idea. Glovey: Hey. What if we have a contest? A dance off. If I win, you have to leave us alone. Hefty: And if I win, I get to Smurf you up and Brainy here will force you to read his quotations. Brainy: Why must you make reading my quotes a punishment? Smurfette: You can do it, Glovey! I believe in you. Smurfette then turns Glovey’s face and gives him a big kiss. This angers the other two boys. Smurfette: Win for me. Glovey: I will…. Wait, did you just call me Glovey? Hefty: No stalling! You’re going down. Both Hefty and Handy hold hands and do the Smurf dance. Then they begin to sing the Smurf song. Glovey can’t help but to drop to the ground and begin to start laughing. Even Papa Smurf and the real Smurfette couldn’t help but to laugh on the ground as well due to the sight of two humans doing this. Homnibus was seen grabbing his stomach as he laughed. Glovey: Was that it? Hefty: Think you can Smurf that? Glovey: You wanna see who’s bad? You wanna see who’s bad?! C’mon, c’mon let’s do it. Let’s see who’s bad. Come on. C’mon, let’s go! Hefty gets serious and begins to make out of this world dances and poses. Glovey performs his signature moves along with new stuff nobody had seen. Smurfette: I don’t think I have seen Hefty move like this, Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: It must be from Glovey’s subconscious. He has seen those movements before and is imagining them on Hefty. Homnibus: Yes, of course. That must explain why he mimics some of Glovey’s as well. Both Glovey and Hefty appear evenly matched. Hefty spins and pints to the ground. Hefty: Beat that! Glovey slides his hands and makes his signature poses. He then begins to spin rapidly, creating his tornado spin, which causes a big wind. He then stops instantly with his toe stand pose. Glovey: Shamone… Hefty and Brainy drop their jaws as they see Smurfette jump onto his arms. Hefty: This isn’t over, Glovey. Brainy: I suggest a re-match. There’s going to be a ball here tonight. Whoever wins the re-match will get to dance with Smurfette; The Dance of Dreams. Glovey: You’re on, Hefty Smurf! Wait.. why did I call him Smurf? Papa Smurf: Something I noticed is that deep down, he is fighting hard to bring his Smurf roots out, even though in his dream he is unaware of this. Homnibus: This is definitely more entertaining than chess, Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: Indeed. Smurfette: How romantic. The three then continue to watch. Smurfette: That was very Smurfy! Where did you learn all that? Glovey: Oh that. My dad taught me all of…. Dad! Oh no! I completely forgot about going to see him! I’m so gonna be in trouble. Smurfette: Let me come with you. We can explain together that you saved me from Gargamel. We’ll also want to tell him that we want to go to the ball together. Right? Glovey: You’re right, Smurfette. Let’s go. Smurfette holds on tight to Glovey as he carries her away. The two find a giant tent with many flags. It is revealed to be the circus Glovey always mentioned. Smurf to [[The Dance of Dreams/Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:The Dance of Dreams chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles